Trying To Be So Perfect
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: She's trying so hard to be perfect for him...


Dedicated to searching4romeo. I'm sorry about _Queen_.

Title: Trying To Be So Perfect

Summary: She's trying so hard to be perfect for him...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea...and the cake pan incident. I did that once. Of course, I was eight...

Author's Notes: For searching4romeo to make up for _Queen_. Based on the song 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne. Also loosely based on 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney.

Random side note: Alcohol makes me sleepy.

* * *

Ginny gnawed on her lower lip, eyes following her finger along the page. "Ok, now I add one cup of flour." She muttered, doing so, "stir, and put it in the oven for two and a half hours on one-eighty degrees...Celsius or Fahrenheit? I'll go Celsius, that's usually right." She slid the plastic bowl full of cake mixture into the oven and set about doing the housework, completely unaware that she should have used a metal cake pan...

* * *

_Two and a half hours later_  
The red-haired witch whistled cheerfully as she skipped into the kitchen. Her face fell when she saw the mess that used to be a bowl in the oven. Her lip quivered, and tears filled dark brown eyes. "Dammit!" She dropped to her knees and beginning to scrape the plastic off the oven, hissing in pain when she burnt her fingers. Surveying the disaster, she began to cry.

* * *

It was to this mess, and a still sobbing girlfriend that Harry came home to three hours later. "Ginny?" He asked, frowning. What had gone wrong? And why on earth was Ginny on the floor in the kitchen, which smelt strongly of melted plastic. "What happened, love?"

"I hate muggle stuff!" The redhead wailed. "I wanted it to be _perfect_ for you! I followed the recipe exactly, and it didn't work!"

"You're supposed to put it in a cake pan, Gin." Harry said, amused and relieved. He'd been worried that she was really hurt.

"See? I suck! I can't even get that right! I wanted everything to be perfect for a reason! If it's not perfect you'll go off with Michelle or Raquel or Jasmine or Jennifer or Katelyn or Ashley!"

Harry frowned. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because they're perfect in every way! I'm not. I'm skinny and too tall and my hair's brassy and one of my eyebrows is higher than the other! Plus the freckles and the fact that I have really big feet!" Ginny kicked said feet out.

Harry regarded them. "I don't think you have really big feet. I think you have adequately sized feet." He gently scooped her into his lap. "I like your height, love. And your hair's beautiful. Yes, one of your eyebrow's higher than the other, but it just serves to make you even cuter. It makes you look like you're always smiling. And you're slender. Not skinny. Gin, I know I was with a lot of people before you. But it's you who I always wanted to hear from. I always returned your calls, not theirs. Even when we weren't going out you had top priority over the flavour of the week, so to speak. I love you because you're _you_. Not because you can work the oven, or because you have breasts the size of mountains. I know you don't have big boobs, and that you and the oven aren't on speaking terms. And I don't care. You're perfect to me, just the way you are."

Ginny leant her head against Harry's chest. "Promise?"

He kissed the top of her head gently. "Promise."

End

**_Things I'll Never Say Lyrics_**

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth ityeah_

_If I could say what I wanted to say  
I'd say I want to blow youaway  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I wanted to see  
I want to see you go downon one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If ain't comin out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know your worth it_

_If I could say what I wanted to say  
I'd say I want to blow youaway  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I wanted to see  
I want to see you go downon one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth ityeah_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I wanted to say  
I'd say I want to blow youaway  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I wanted to see  
I want to see you go downon one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_


End file.
